


Taste Challenge [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: One Piece
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cake, Denial of Feelings, Food, Friendship, Gen, ITPE 2017, Idiot Sanji, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Zoro/Sanji, Recipes, Team Bonding, Team as Family, don't listen while hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Sanji didn't wonderwhyhe gave himself the challenge. It didn't matter why. ‘Why’ was probably covered by one-upping the bloody swordsman, and maybe there were other reasons - stranger reasons - but that was the only one that really counted, right? It was decided. He was going to get Zoro to appreciate - no,loveSanji's food. If Sanji couldn't do it, then he wasn't a true sea-cook after all.





	Taste Challenge [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taste Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043314) by [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/Taste%20Challenge.mp3) | 45:48 | 63.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/One%20Piece/Taste%20Challenge.m4b) | 45:48 | 21.5 MB  
  
### Music

 _Dreamship_ by Aiko Ikuta

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
